ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough
«''' GNIIK - GNIKKK! : Quel fastidioso cigolare di vecchie lamiere mi aveva spazientito dopo due minuti che attendevo immobile, acquattato dietro ai bidoni ricolmi di carcasse di pesci... : E dal momento che di minuti ne erano passati 37, vi lascio immaginare come fossero i miei nervi... : Esatto, a pezzettini... : Vedere la saracinesca del magazzino #13 del porto del Mondo che Non Esiste aprirsi lentamente, però, mi fece dimenticare quell'odioso fracasso... : Un po' meno il tanfo di pesce morto, ma che volete, non si può avere tutto, dalla vita... : I due uomini che seguivo da giorni entrarono, portando il pesante borsone che sapevo essere pieno di munny e mettersi in attesa... : Primo uomo: Si fa aspettare, il vecchio... : Ehi! : Io ero da più di mezz'ora, al freddo e con sotto al naso cadaveri ittici in via di putrefazione! : Se ce n'era uno che poteva lamentarsi... '''» :: —'' Incipit di ''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough '' 'Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough '(sigla D64) è la terza Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana del ciclo del Detective Ottoperotto Magretto. 'Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough' Titolo ''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough Sigla D64 Pubblicata EFP tra l'Epifania 2010 ed il 27 gennaio dello stesso anno Genere Fan Fiction Comico-demenziale Stile Storia a dialoghi Suddivisione 5 capitoli suddivisi in due rami e tre livelli l'uno Ciclo Narrativo Detective Ottoperotto Magretto Preceduta da ''A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale'' Seguita da ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'' Stesura ed Ispirazioni : «''' Sora (occhioni): V-vuoi dire che mi aiuterete a scoprire chi ha rubato nel laboratorio della mumm – Ehm, di Vexen? : 8x8: È quello che ho dett – Oh! Aspetta un attimo! Hai detto “rubato”? : Sora: Bhé, che altro potevano farci dei tizi sconosciuti nel laboratorio di uno scienziato? Controllavano l'impianto anti-incendio? : Freud: In effetti... : Voce fuori campo: Ha una sua logica... : Sora (sorpreso): Cioè, non vi era passato neanche per l'anticamera del cervello che poteva essere un furto?! : 8x8 (un po' imbarazzato): È che... Sai... Fino ad ora abbiamo sempre e solo avuto furti di cibarie... ''» :: — Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Ch.0: Un piccolo problema... La Fan Fiction prende spunto, come si evince dal titolo, dal film “''Agente 007: Il mondo non basta''”, il cui titolo originale è “''The world is not enought''”, parodizzato appunto in “Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough”. È stata pubblicata originariamente su EFP tra l'Epifania 2010 ed il 27 gennaio dello stesso anno. Genere e stile dell'opera È una Fan Fiction di/su Kingdom Hearts di genere comico-demenziale, con tratti parodistici, scritta sotto forma di dialoghi. Suddivisione e trama La storia è suddivisa in cinque capitoli di lunghezza variabile, ognuno dei quali sottodiviso in più livelli secondari e due rami principali, per un totale di 31 differenti blocchi. I Capitoli di Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio contiene spoiler sull'intera Fan Fiction! Ch.0: Un piccolo problema... ... Tre detective ed una Gummiship ... Sister Act ... Save point 1: Voci nell'Aldilà ... Ch.1: Q.G. di Don Biscotto 0064 – Licenza... Elementare ... Una Sorella da un Don ... Save Point 2: Un nuovo caos... ... Ch.2: Stazione di Twilight Town Inseguimento sul Twilight Express ... Conversione sulla via di ferro ... Save Point 3: Ereignishorizont ... Ch.3: Agnosco stilum Bergamonis Sororis ... Ch.4: Come crisantemo si disinnesca 'sto Ragnarock?!?! ... Ch.5: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? ... Curiosità ... Passaggi celebri ...